plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cactus/Gallery
This is the gallery for Cactus. ''Plants vs. Zombies Cactus Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV27.jpg|Almanac entry in the iOS version cactus reach.png|A Cactus popping a balloon CactusSeedPacket.png|Cactus seed packet in the PC version CactusSeed.PNG|Cactus seed packet in the iOS and Android versions ImitaterCactusSP.png|Imitater Cactus seed packet in the PC version Cactus.png|HD Cactus Cacti.jpg|Lots of Cacti (normal, Imitater, and Pumpkined) Cactus123.jpg|Imitater Cactus Cardboard Cactus.jpg|Cardboard Cactus Cactus Seed.png|Cactus's seed packet in the iPad version DS Cactus.png|Cactus in the Nintendo DS version DS Growing Cactus.png|Cactus when it is shooting at Balloon Zombies in the Nintendo DS version Screen Shot 2014-05-26 at 7.59.59 PM.png|Cactus on the loading screen Cactus new almanac.png|Another Cactus Almanac entry CrushedCactus.png|Crushed Cactus Cactus pumpkin.PNG|Cactus in a Pumpkin Cactus Ipumpkin.PNG|Cactus in an Imitater Pumpkin ImitCactusPump.png|Imitater Cactus in a Pumpkin leftfacecactu.png|A left-facing Cactus in Zen Garden medcactu.png|A medium-sized Cactus in Zen Garden smallcactus.png|A small Cactus in Zen Garden Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Cactusconcept2.png|Unused Cactus in-game Cactusconcept.jpg|Concept art of Cactus Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Cactus almanac pvz2a.png|Almanac entry part 1 Cactus almanac pvz2b.png|Almanac entry part 2 HDCactus.png|HD Cactus HD Cactus Costume.png|Cactus's Costume Screenshot 2015-07-23-22-52-47.png|Cactus in a Piñata Party level Cactus PF1.png|Cactus activating its Plant Food ability cactus PF2.png|Cactus with its Plant Food ability About to shoot PF cactus.png|Cactus with its Plant Food ability about to shoot Shooting PF cactus.png|Cactus with its Plant Food ability shooting a spike Hidden powered up cactus.png|Hidden Cactus with Plant Food Cactus New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Cactussss.png|Boosted seed packet Cactus card.PNG|Endless Zone card Cactus Costume1 Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume 80s Party Ad.jpg|Cactus on the Neon Mixtape Tour sneak peek banner Cactus Timer.jpg Hidden cactus.png|Hidden Cactus damaging a Robo-Cone Zombie About to shoot cactus.png|Cactus about to shoot Cactus shooting a spike.png|Cactus shooting a spike Many hidden cactus.png|Many Cactus hiding Cactus purchased .jpg|Cactus got purchased Getting Cactus First Costume.png|Unlocking its first costume Getting Cactus Second Costume.png|Unlocking its second costume Frozen Armed Cactus.jpg|Frozen Cactus Frozen Unarmed Cactus.jpg|Frozen hiding Cactus Cactus premiumbg.png|Cactus' new Almanac CactusTest.gif|Cacti in action (animated) Cactus and imitater.png|Cactus in the store Ah it burns.png|Cactus as it appears in the Neon Mixtape Tour trailer (note that it has one of its costumes on) Cactus Sharp Shooter. Get Now.PNG|An advertisement about Cactus CSS.jpg|A promotion image about Cactus in main menu Cactus meme.jpg|A meme of CactusFacebook post: Has Cactus been your front woman? Cactus Ghost.png|Grayed-out Cactus ATLASES PLANTCACTUS 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Neon Mixtape Tour Plants.jpg|Cactus, along with Phat Beet, Celery Stalker, and Thyme Warp Spike2.png|Cactus's projectile Power Spike.png|Plant Food spike CactusLawn.png|A lawn filled with Cactus GroundedBundlePvZ2.jpg|Cactus in the Grounded Bundle along with Escape Root and Parsnip 19449577_971492359659792_2125082666_o.png|Receiving bonus Cactus seed packets from a piñata CactusPlantoftheWeek.jpg|Cactus featured as Plant of the Week CactusEpicQuest.jpg|Cactus' Epic Quest Cactus Pinata.png|Getting Cactus seed packets from its Epic Quest Cactus Level Up.jpg|Cactus' animation when it is ready to level up Hard Cactus.png|An endangered Cactus Screenshot_2018-03-11-14-49-36-1.png|A notification about the Cactus Epic Quest ending soon CostumePartyCactus.jpg|Cactus' costume in the store PurchasingCactusCostume.jpg|Purchasing Cactus' costume CactuswithCostumeInStore.jpg|Cactus with her costume in the store CostumePartyCactus2.jpg|Cactus' second costume in the store PurchasingCactusCostume2.jpg|Purchasing Cactus' second costume CactuswithCostumeInStore2.jpg|Cactus with her second costume in the store Cactus tournament ad.png|Cactus in an advertisement of Cactus' Tournament in Arena Pokra Party Season - Cactus' Boosted Tournament.png|Cactus in an advertisement of Cactus' Boosted Tournament in Arena Video Plants vs. Zombies 2 CACTUS - Epic Quest Premium Seeds (Ep.310)|By Old Normal seed packet.png|Seed packet (3.8) Cactus Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost (3.8) Imitater seed cactus.png|Imitater seed packet (3.8) Chinese version CHINESEATLASES PLANTCACTUS 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets NEWCactusPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Cactus Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Cactus Chinese Costume HD.png Level2 Cactus China.jpeg|Upgrading Cactus to level 2 Level 3 Cactus China.jpeg|Upgrading Cactus to level 3 Miscellaneous 430443269 442-1-.jpg|Cactus plush Cactus plush.png|Cactus plush pvzgw2-cactus not impressed.png|Official sticker from emojiTap PvZGW2 P Cactus@3x.gif|Animated Cactus sticker from Plants vs. Zombies Stickers References